Longing
by SunilaMoon
Summary: It was times like that cold night when she wondered WHY...? Alucard and Seras have a little talk involving her new life, non-romantic Alucard and Seras fic. R&R please, thank you


Seras yawned, her small catlike fangs glittering in the moonlight. She rested her head in her hands, staring down from her spot in the tree. She readjusted her grip on the Harkonnen, then leaned back against the trunk.

_"...He should be out by now..."_

She thought, staring up at the moon, it had been half an hour. "_Stupid git."_ She rolled her neck, rubbing her shoulders with a gloved hand.

_"...come on...Hurry up then..."_

A quiet chittering noise caught her attention, and she glanced up at the sky. She looked just a small distance from where she sat, watching a small bat silhouetted by the moonlight. It squeeked, flapping those small wings at a fast pace, flying around and nipping up the various insects that it could find. She watched it for several seconds, until a few more joined it, fluttering about the night sky.

"I wonder if there's some special way I pick a vampire out of that crowd..." she muttered, running her finger over one of her fangs. Just then, the front doors of the old mansion she'd been watching burst open, followed by rapid gunfire. Several ghouls stumbled out of the door, and through one of the windows, while a more speedy figure dashed off in another direction, almost immediately followed by a dash of red, moving at the same speed. "About time..." Seras muttered.

She set her cannon aside, pulling a smaller gun from a holster, and blasting off the heads of the two closest ghouls. She grabbed the Harkonnen, leaping up acrobatically to a higher branch, and fired two shots from there, towards the mansion, wiping out ten more of the zombie-like creatures. She wiped sweat off her brow, leaping down from the tree, setting the Harkonnen down in the grass, and smashing in one last ghouls head with her bare hands. At this, she exhaled, dropping to the ground next to the tree, and leaning back against the trunk.

"Bored, bored...bored..." she muttered, once again resting her head in her palms and staring off down the dirt road that lead into a forest. There was one gunshot, and a flock of nesting birds flew from the tree's, due to the disturbance. This was followed by an agonized shriek, more rapid gunfire, more screaming, and an unsettling chuckle when it finally ended. Two more minutes passed before Alucard returned, spinning the Casull in his hand a few times, before letting it disappear into the dark void that was his gaudy red coat.

"Well, that took long enough." Seras remarked, staring up at him. He glared daggers at her, then walked a short distance to the other side of the tree trunk.

"You missed one." he muttered, pointing at the ground nonchalantly. Seras didn't get up, but leaned around the tree trunk, staring at the head and, part of, the body of a ghoul. Despite its condition, it still seemed to be twitching.

The nosferatu stared at it for a moment, almost like a child examining a dead squirrel on the sidewalk...

"You may want to take care of that." he finally said, pointing down at it, then walking back around the other side of the tree to sit down beside her. He shuffled through his coat, pulling out a pack of blood. Ah, yet another item taken out of the coat that never runs out of space. Seras groaned, pulling out her gun and shooting the ghouls head, rather irritated with Alucard's reluctance to simply finish the zombie himself.

"I hate it when they do that..." she remarked, setting the pistol in the grass beside her. "...Well, back to HQ then...?" she said, glancing at her master, who was now leaning against the tree trunk, his hat over his head.

"...perhaps..." he began, setting the now empty bloodbag aside, and pulling out another one. "...later.."

Seras raised an eye brow, staring at him, then rolled her eyes, walking over to a nice clear area that was free of blood, viscera, and gore. She let herself fall back onto the grass and stare at the sky, watching the bats zip around above. The stars where beautiful, and it was a full moon... but still, she could not help but feel a little...

"...You miss the sunlight... you miss the clouds, and the birds." Alucard remarked, though not lifting his head to face her.

She tried to ignore him, but he only continued.

"Those sunflowers...in that garden back there...you wish you could see them face the sun, absorbing its warm rays..."

The draculina gumbled, "...So, I do. You don't have to ramble on about it..." she said, resting her hands behind her head and watching the stars.

"... You can't have it back." he said, tilting his hat up, and glancing over at her. "...never."

A perplexed look came over her face, and Seras lifted her upper half, leaning back against her elbows.

"Hold on then... _you're_ up all day bothering Sir Integra." she muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"...That strength comes with age... Age, and power... you have neither, and when you finally do you will have already forgotten the day. You'll survive in it, but it will be nothing more then a hinderance, all beauty will have been lost to the years spent in shadow..."

She sighed, standing back up, and walking over to the trunk, lifting the harkonnen and tossing it over her shoulder. She looked down at him, as he leaned against the trunk, ripping open his third bag.

"...I don't care what you say...I'm not becoming...this.." she said, losing the momentum behind her speech before she even started. "...well...I...you can't tell me _you_ just don't miss it...you have to miss _something_." She said, turning around with a sad pout and marching down the main road, starting her trek back to Hellsing headquarters.

"...Police Girl...?"

She turned around, looking back towards the tree at first... but seeing that he was gone, she turned yet again, startled to find him right infront of her.

_"I hate it when he does that..."_

"...what?" she muttered, looking at the ground, rather then her masters harsh eyes.

"...I do miss some things, Police Girl. I miss the _light_, not the sun. I miss my country, the wildlife, the land. All of it... I miss having a _purpose_..." he circled around her, kicking the gravel on the side of the road, his tone growing harsher "...but at least I don't constantly whine about it, letting the entire world hear my obnoxious 'agony and despair.'"

She bit her lip, looking away from him, and down the long road that lead back to the only home she had.

"...Well...Goodnight." he muttered, turning from her and walking in the opposite direction, disappearing into the thick fog of england...

_FIN_

**((Juuuuust a time killer, no more, no less... move along. xD ))**


End file.
